


[Podfic] Being An Historical Record of Events Surrounding the Unfortunate Truth-Or-Dare Game of February the Twenty-Second, and Consequences Thereof

by sallysparrow017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: A podfic of moonpants' story, 'Being An Historical Record of Events Surrounding the Unfortunate Truth-Or-Dare Game of February the Twenty-Second, and Consequences Thereof'
 
“He was aware not only of James’s grin, but that Peter was smiling and sitting forward, too — and oh, God, so was Sirius. All of them grinning, laughing a little, waiting to hear the outcome of another good — if slightly cheap — joke of James’s. For a brief, terrifying moment, Remus found that he hated every last one of them. They were bastards and they had no idea and he hated them.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [being an historical record of events surrounding the unfortunate truth-or-dare game of february the twenty-second, and consequences thereof](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250427) by Moonpants. 



Author: moonpants  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

 

Length: 02:39:17  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/An%20Historical%20Record%202.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Tumbling Down’ by The Venus in Furs (from the soundtrack to 'Velvet Goldmine').

Cover art by the amazingly awesome [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo)!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  This story and it's author seem to be pretty gone from the internet, but, this fic has been one of my all-time favorites since it was first posted years ago (i maaay have had it printed out and saved in a binder when I was in high school...) and I've pretty much wanted to record it since I first started podficcing.  
> So, moonpants, if you find this, please take this podfic as my love letter to your contributions to the Harry Potter fandom! I can't count how many times I've read this fic, and I really wanted to create some kind of tribute to it <3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
